the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Weasley
|alias=*Vincent Crabbe (polyjuice) *Stan Shunpike *Reginald Cattermole (polyjuice) *Harry Potter (polyjuice) *Barny Weasley *Dragomir Despard *Roonil Wazlib *Wheezy (by ) *Won-Won (by ) *Master of Mystery (by Hermione Granger) *Weaselbee (by Draco Malfoy) *Rupert, Weatherby, Wallenby, and Wenby (by ) *Weasel King (by Draco Malfoy) *Ronnie (by his mother) *Ickle Ronniekins (by Fred and George) *Ickle Prefect (by ) |occupation=Auror |title=* * * * |species= |gender=Male |height=5'9 |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |family=*Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) *George Weasley (brother) *Ginny Weasley (sister) *Hermione Granger (wife) * (son) *Rose Weasley (daughter) *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Cedrella Black (paternal grandmother) *Bellatrix Black (paternal second cousin) *Narcissa Malfoy (paternal second cousin) *Andromeda Tonks (paternal second cousin) *Mirianda Maburdan (paternal third cousin) *Falin Snape (paternal third cousin) *Illumine Annyver (paternal third cousin) *Draco Malfoy (paternal third cousin) *Nymphadora Tonks (paternal third cousin) *Tessie (great-aunt) *Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) *Bilius (uncle) *Muriel (great aunt) *Fleur Delacour (sister-in-law) *Angelina Johnson (sister-in-law) *Weasley Family *House of Black |boggart=Aragog |wand=*12", Ash, unicorn tail hair |patronus=Jack Russell Terrier * employee |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=* * *Dumbledore's Army *Ministry of Magic ( ) *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * *Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter * *Weasley Family *Granger Family *Prewett Family }} Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (b. 1 March, 1980) was a , the sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (née ). He was also the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and the elder brother of Ginny. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in . Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. Together, they faced many challenges during their adolescence, including keeping the from Professor , saving Ron's sister from the , forming Dumbledore's Army, and fighting in numerous battles of the , including the , and the . Ron also became a Gryffindor and a on the during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He skipped his last year of school in order to accompany Harry and Hermione on to destroy the es of Lord Voldemort and fought in the in 1998, in which he lost his brother, Fred, a loss which devastated him and his family. After the war, Ron, along with Harry Potter joined the s at the invitation of , in order to track down Death Eaters who escaped capture. He and Hermione eventually and had two children: a daughter named Rose and a son named Hugo. Ron was also the godfather to James Sirius Potter, his sister Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter's eldest child. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 1: Chapter 2 - Cerenbus **Year 1: Chapter 3 - Startling Discovery **Year 1: Chapter 6 - Prank Gone Wrong **Year 1: Chapter 8 - To See Who Cares **Year 1: Chapter 17 - Illness of the Mind **Year 2: Chapter 14 - The Period of Darkness **Year 3: Chapter 5 - Potions Problems **Year 3: Chapter 6 - The Effects of the Potion **Year 3: Chapter 11 - Hippogriff **Year 3: Chapter 12 - Potions Class **Year 4: Chapter 5 - He Needed It **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Purebloods.Halfbloods.Mudbloods **Summer Break: Chapter 8 - Death Eater **Year 5: Chapter 1 -Umbridge **Year 5: Chapter 2 - Scars **Year 5: Chapter 3 - To the End **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - The Gathering **Summer Break: Chapter 2 - A Shoulder to Cry On **Year 6: Chapter 7 - I Watched Him Die *Dark Paradise **Christmas Break: Chapter 9 - Chocolate Frogs Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Weasley Family Category:House of Black Category:Snape Family Category:1980 Births